What Happened That Night
by mjckeymilkobitch
Summary: The next 24 hours after El closed the gate. This is my first story and I'm horrible at summaries XD Anyways, ONESHOT (I think :/ )


**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first ever story am I'm both scared and excited about what you guys will think! I've actually seen heaps of stories with this same concept, but I've been thinking about this for a while, so I'm gonna try it and see how it goes! Reviews are appreciated and openly welcomed; please let me know what you think! Ok, I'm gonna stop rambling now and get on with the story!**

That night, it was a tough night for everyone. Everyone had been through hell, mostly Will and El. Speaking of El, she still wasn't back with Hopper from closing the gate at the lab. They were all starting to get worried, especially Mike. Will was in his room fast asleep from the horrors he'd been through in the last few hours, Nancy and Jonathan were talking in hushed whispers in the corner of the living room, Joyce was on the porch smoking a cigarette, Steve was trying to keep Max, Dustin and Lucas to stay put while Mike was pacing around the room, ignoring Dustin telling him to calm down.

"Mike, seriously, calm the hell down, she'll be fine, she's El, she can handle anything. And would you stop pacing, you're making me dizzy!" Dustin kept trying to tell him but Mike ignored him completely.

"Did you see the way she just completely walked past me when I talked to her? When you guys told me about her, you never said she was such a bitch!" Max loudly complained to Lucas, who listened intently. "Yeah, I don't understand why she did that, I don't know why she doesn't like you already, she just met you". Lucas was seriously perplexed by the situation.

Suddenly, they all saw headlights through the curtain and heard Hoppers blazer pulling up. The room went silent and everyone looked at Mike, who bolted to the front door and pushed it open before anyone could stop him. What he saw was what he was expecting, and didn't want to see.

El was lying, limp, in Hoppers arms, her face covered in blood. Mike stared opened mouthed as his eyes started to tear up.

"Kid, stop crying, she's just unconscious", Hopper told him. Mike quickly rubbed at his eyes and started over to Hopper. He gently took El from his arms and started walking back towards the house. "Put her in Will's room Mike!" Joyce shouted as he walked inside.

"Holy shit! Is she ok?" Dustin asked as he went towards Wills room.

"Why is there blood and shit all over her face? Is she dead? " Steve tried to ask but Mike ignored everyone as he gently placed El down o the bed next to Will.

"She's fine, just unconscious. But she's been through a pretty tough night. " Mike explained quietly. He started walking back to living room with everyone following him and Steve throwing a million questions at them.

"Who is she anyway?!" he yelled.

The boys all looked at each other before looking at Mike. "Fine, we'll explain, but you tell anyone, and we'll all be dead" he told Steve seriously. "Dustin, you tell him, you're the closest to him and Lucas already explained to Max, it's your turn." And with that, Mike plopped down on the couch and awaited the further explanation he would have to correct for Dustin, but he surprisingly did pretty well. When he was finished, Steve was staring at him stupidly with his mouth hanging open.

"She... She has like... Literal... Superpowers?!" Steve semi-whispered. "Um... yeah."

"...Holy... Shit! That's so freaking cool! Do you know how cool that is?! So she can like... move shit with her MIND?!" Steve yelled as he started grinning.

"Steve, be quiet, Will's asleep!" Jonathan reprimanded the loud older boy.

"Sorry, forgot. " he quickly fixed.

Joyce and Hopper then came in from the porch and as Hopper went for the kitchen to make himself a coffee, Joyce stayed in the living room. "Alright, I think you should all call your parents and tell them you're staying here tonight. I'll go get the blankets. She then walked out of the room as the kids and Nancy starting piling towards the wall phone.

Lucas called his parents first and could vaguely hear Erica yelling "Yay, no Lucas!" in the background. He rolled his eyes. Then it was Max' turn, then Dustin's, then Mike and Nancy. "Yeah mom, we know", Mike said for the umpteenth time as his mother told him not to forget to brush his teeth. "Alright... OK! Bye. " He finally hung up as Nancy laughed and rolled her eyes for the fifth time.

They started piling back into the living room where they found blankets and pillows littered across the entirety of the big room and Joyce lugging a rather large one from down the hallway. Steve started walking towards her and grabbed the blanket, throwing it over his shoulder effortlessly as Joyce laughed at herself.

They soon found places to sleep, Mike on the couch, Dustin on the floor next to it, Lucas and Max head-to-toe near the wall, Nancy, Steve and Jonathan in his room and Joyce and Hopper in her room. As soon as their heads hit the pillows, they were out.

* * *

The next morning, Will was the first up unsurprisingly. No matter how long he slept, he always wakes up as soon as the sun is up. He tiredly walked out to kitchen while he yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. When he reached the kitchen, he saw Joyce and Hopper sitting at the table, talking and drinking coffee. "Morning mom" he yawned.

"Hey sweetie, how did you sleep?' Joyce asked as she ushered Will over to sit on her lap, which he did reluctantly. "Good. My head hurts a bit though." he told her. "Hey also, who's the mysterious punk girl sleeping in my bed?" he questioned.

Joyce and Hopper looked at each other before Hopper said, "That's El. I suppose the boys told you about her?"

"THAT'S Eleven? Mike always said she was this sweet, cute little thing, Dustin always she said she was awesome and Lucas never really said anything, but I didn't expect THAT!" Will blurted out all in one breath.

"Yeah, she kinda went AWOL for a few days as far as I know I just don't know where she went but it definitely wasn't in Hawkins." he explained. "She left Hawkins?" Joyce asked, worrying if the fragile girl really was OK.

"Yeah, and when she wakes up, I'm gonna give her hell until she tells me where she was." he said in a rough tone that showed how annoyed and how worried he was. "Hop, let me talk to her when she wakes up. I'd be a lot better at it then you " Joyce laughed. "Yeah, whatever. I don't know what you're talking about. I'm great at talking to kids." He then laughed at himself.

Suddenly they heard a sharp gasp come from Will's room and all rushed in to see if El was ok. Thankfully, she was still sound asleep and still covered in gunk and makeup and blood.

"I'm gonna get her cleaned up. She looks like a mess." Joyce said. "Let me help." Suddenly they noticed Nancy standing in the doorway of the room. Joyce agreed and Nancy went to grab the spare clothes Hopper had brought back last night for El while Hopper and Will went back into the kitchen. Joyce then started taking her shoes of and washing her face. Nancy came back with the clothes and they got her changed then washed all of the gunk out of her hair. When they were finished, they stared shocked at her dry and all natural hair, which was as curly as Dustin's.

"Huh. Did not expect that." Nancy laughed as the boys and Max walked into the room, having just woken up. "Hey, she has my hair!" Dustin said, quite loudly actually while his face quickly spread into a large grin. "Dustin, shut the hell up!" Mike whisper-yelled at him. He too was shocked at Els extremely curly hair.

"Alright, everyone out! Let the poor girl sleep, she's been through a lot in the last 2 days ." Joyce started pushing them all out of the room and with Nancy's help they got them to watch a movie while Will went back into his room to draw.

He walked into his room quietly as to not wake the sleeping girl, and walked over to his desk. He started drawing with only the distant sounds of the movie and El's slow breathing. If he hadn't imagined it, her breathing started to get sharper and softer until he could barely hear it. He could still hear the movie loud and clear but he quietly banged on his desk to make sure it wasn't him. When he heard the bang of his hand, he started to worry about El. He walked over to the bed and gently sat beside her. He suddenly noticed how pretty she was. Mike sure wasn't lying when he said that. Maybe they would get along well when she woke up. He then went back to his task of seeing if she was Ok. He checked her pulse which was slow and steady. She seemed fine. Or, at least she did until he noticed her lips turning blue. "MOM! HELP!" He yelled out, then turned back to El, who had stopped breathing completely. "MOOOOOOOOOM!" He full blown screamed. She rushed into the room and asked what was wrong, if he was ok, if he was hurt. "It's not me, it's El, she's not breathing!" he started to panic then. She started shaking El while the other occupants of the house started piling into the room when Mike noticed what was happening, he rushed over to El as well. "IS she Ok?!" he yelled. "I don't know, she's not breathing and her lips are turning bright blue!" Joyce yelled back. Suddenly El fell even limper in her arms, if it was even possible. "EL!" Mike whispered as his eyes teared up. He couldn't do anything to help, he could only stand back and watch it happen.

El's eyes suddenly flew open and she gasped. They all sighed in relief while Joyce started questioning if the girl was ok. Then, completely out of nowhere, El threw up all over the blanket and everyone started worrying again.

"Is she ok? Is she sick or something?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Why is her vomit pretty much just BLOOD?"

They all looked back at her vomit which was indeed, made up of mostly blood.

"I'm gonna be sick." Max then sprinted to the bathroom. Mike just stood in the corner, not speaking and internally screaming at himself to do something.

"Come on El, I'll get you cleaned up..." Joyce started to help El out of the bed, not at all worried about the vomit and blood covering the front of El's shirt. When Els legs gave out from under her and she nearly passed out again, Joyce decided to carry her bridal style to the bathroom. She picked up the girl and started towards the door and moved to walk out the door sideways as to not hit Max.

The party stayed in Will's room, silently worrying about El again. A good half an hour later, Joyce called them all out to the living where she and El, now cleaned up and not looking as weak, were sitting on the couch. "El has some things to explain." She told them.

El then threw herself into a massive explanation about how she went to see her biological mother and aunt, then going to see Kali and her gang of misfits, and hurting one of the bad men, then leaving them to help the party and to close the gate.

When she finished her explanation, they all stared open mouthed and shocked at her while she nervously glanced around at everyone and constantly her eyes would linger on Mike and her stomach would do this weird flippy thing, like there was something in there trying to get out.

They all started asking her multiple questions at a time which she answered one by one. When they stop firing questions at her and she had finally answered them all she burst into very loud tears.

Mike moved over to her from his previous position on the next to Will and hugged her from the side to try and get her to calm down. He started rubbing her back as she cried into his chest. "I... Sh-sh-shouldn't... H-have l-l-left." she stuttered. "It's ok El, really, you were just trying to learn more about yourself, and I don't know about everyone else, but I'm completely fine with that. Please stop crying, everything's fine, the only thing that matters is that you're ok and you're home" he tried to calm her crying, not concerned that she was soaking his shirt.

"Y-yeah. H-home."

 **A/N: DONE! What did you guys think? I'm sorry if anyone is OOC, but I did my absolute best XD** **Please leave a review, tell me what you think, what I can improve on, etc! But anyway, thanks for reading! Also, I might continue this if anyone wants me to, just tell me in the form of a review :/**


End file.
